El Príncipe Encantado
by Kuroneko1490
Summary: Esta es la poción "Felices por siempre"


DISCLAIMER: Este Fanfic participa en el Festival Navideño 2016 _"Creature`s Christmas"_ festejado por las paginas _ **I love bottomHarry y We love Drarry**_

PAREJA: **CUPON NO. 2 Draco Malfoy por Harry Potter**

 **Beta: Ana**

 **Nota de Autor:** Otro año más aquí, y esta vez si conté con Beta, la mejor. Mil gracias Ana por revisar mi pobre intento de fic y convertirlo en algo bueno que entregar.

Esta historia salió después de días u horas de no saber que hacer y que se nos fuera la olla un rato con el tema del hada Madrina y la poción "Felices por siempre".

¡Gracias!

-… Es por eso que se les informa a los alumnos de sexto grado que mantengan en orden sus habitaciones, encontraran un par de camas extras adicionales las cuales ocuparan el espacio extra que se aplicara en las habitaciones…- leía en voz baja el pergamino de aviso que recibieron todos los alumnos de sexto esa mañana.

Draco arrugo la nariz con molestia, al parecer llegarían estudiantes de intercambio de dos colegios mágicos, completamente mágicos, al parecer la edad ya comenzaba a afectar al director, se habían aplicado las nuevas formas de integración de hijos de muggle, por lo cual el año anterior se fusionó Hogwarts con un colegio de menor grado exactamente no recuerda el nombre pero si sabía que era muy exclusivo, y ahora, el anciano, metía un programa de intercambio llamado " Ser amigos en la diversidad", que nombre tan ridículo, pero al parecer esos colegios eran exclusivos para Animagos y descendientes de criaturas mágicas, Hogwarts no contaba con las instalaciones adecuadas para ese tipo de visitantes, no quería ni pensar cómo se las arreglarían.

-… Y entonces no compre solo un par, me compre todos; en los 23 colores disponibles, ahora debo adquirir bolsos a juego, fue muy estresante- suspiró Pansy; llevaba media hora hablando sola, al menos no hablaba con él, doblo la nota con cuidado y siguió con su desayuno, esperaba no vomitarlo.

Después de la cena y logrando escapar de los pobres intentos de Pansy de "Ponerlo a tono", recorría, estaba aburrido, los días eran monótonos y sin chiste, cada día recibía una carta de sus padres preguntándole "¿Qué tal tu día querido Draco? ¿Algo nuevo que quieras contarnos?" Y su respuesta mental siempre era la misma, ¡No, con un carajo, no pienso aceptar a Pansy Atrevidos Modales Parkinson! Para luego escribir "Hola, queridos padres, no hay novedad alguna hasta hoy". Decidió que esa noche quitaría algunos puntos de más y lanzaría pequeños hechizos como castigo, empezado por aquella pareja a medio vestir quienes creían estar ocultos sin un buen hechizo de Silencio.

-Malfoy- el saludo casi informal logro desviar sus pensamientos sobre hechizos de comezón, Ronald Weasley, un Griffindor, no eran muy amigos, pero después de muchos problemas en la infancia, se trataban con cordialidad, formaba parte de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedaban.

-Comadreja- contestó. El chico bufo y siguió el camino de su ronda pero se detuvo después de un par de pasos.

-¿Recibiste la notificación?- Draco asintió- Que pesados, la mayoría de los magos de intercambio entraron a Griffindor, Granger me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, espera que liberemos a todos los elfos, estos se han cabreado con ella y no le sirvieron la cena ayer, recibí un sermón del director por permitirlo- Draco casi sintió lastima por el pecoso, pero le divertía verlo sufrir- Espero que los nuevos inquilinos residan en tu casa, ya me gustaría verte junto a un hibrido de Dragón- rio de su propio chiste y se despidió. Siempre era así, no esperaba una respuesta. Se quedó idiotizado viendo a Ron irse, era un secreto que le avergonzaba pero existió un breve tiempo donde sintió interés amoroso por él, Ron era algo bruto en modales y tosco en conducta, pero era agradable y confiable, un Griffindor en todo su esplendor, no creía conocer a alguien más heroico que Ronald, y respecto a su aspecto, Draco era alto, demasiado, estaba alcanzando el metro ochenta, pero Weasley lo era aún más, de repente una pequeña desazón le inundo.

-¿Quién es Granger?- pregunto a la nada, siguió con su recorrido, perdido en sus pensamientos, eran cerca de las 10 pm cuando sintió que el ambiente se ponía helado, las antorchas se iluminaron un poco más, y empezó a escuchar mucho tráfico, estaba por terminar su ronda cuando se topó con Filch el velador, iba lo más rápido que su cojera le permitía- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó al hombre.

-No, no lo está, nada está en orden- y siguió rezongando en el camino, Draco se asomó por una de las ventanas cercanas y observo como iban descendiendo barcos vikingos con alas en vez de remos, le causo gracia, porque noto que los barcos eran cisnes, eran de un rocoso color negro, cuando aterrizo el último barco, y bajo la escalera, el suelo empezó a congelarse, el frío que sintió minutos antes empezó caló aún más, miro sus manos los cuales se iban poniendo azules y sentía los dientes sonar levemente, pero no se alejó de la ventana era más fuerte su curiosidad.

-Son del intercambio – saco apresurado el pergamino donde decía que el 1 de Diciembre era la supuesta llegada, se encontraban a 29 de Noviembre- ¡Llegaron antes!- exclamó y corrió a su habitación, a lo lejos observo a los demás prefectos correr a sus respectivas áreas percatándose así que no fue el único tomado por sorpresa, entro apresurado a la mazmorra y subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia su habitación, por poco cae al tratar de frenar frente a su puerta, el piso se notaba muy frio, eran polares, los del intercambio eran del área nórdico, tirito y corrió la cortina de su cama, no reconocía la sabana y miro a su alrededor, había un par de camas de más, busco la suya y encontró el uniforme de gala para los prefectos sobre ella. Se cambió a toda prisa y salió disparado hacia el gran comedor, por la hora, al parecer solo ellos estarían presentes, escucho murmullos de conversación y se arregló el cabello antes de atravesar el umbral, cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que noto fueron unos llamativos ojos verdes frente a él, se quedó paralizado por la impresión.

-Oh Sr. Malfoy, ha llegado en un buen momento- dijo Dumbledore- El joven Weasley se encuentra en la enfermería, al parecer resbalo en las escaleras móviles, ¿podría por favor acompañar a los jóvenes seleccionados al área de Griffindor?- Draco miro a su alrededor, el dueño de los ojos verdes era el único varón entre cuatro chicas, muy altas, de facciones delicadas pero expresiones feroces, sus largos cabellos pelirrojos contrastaban con el inmaculado uniforme negro, logro distinguir destellos de plumas pero se limitó a asentir al profesor y hacer una leve inclinación a los invitados, el chico era moreno, su cabello negro azabache brillaba con la luz de las antorchas, con un caminar erguido iba justamente en medio de las chicas, los guío por los pasillos y sacó el pequeño mapa que llevaba consigo, ubico el camino de Griffindor y suspiró con cansancio, era la última torre, escuchaba a medias la conversación a sus espaldas, ya que no podía entender nada de lo que decían, hablaban muy rápido y en un idioma muy fuerte y complicado, escucho la risa del varón y sintió los bellos de la nuca erizarse, era bonita, algo gutural, y sin saber por qué se lo imagino arrugando la nariz, un suave tirón de su cabello le hizo darse la vuelta algo asustado, una de las chicas río gracioso y señalo nuevamente su cabello.

-Tu cabello es muy pálido, muy bonito, brilla- se escuchaba en perfecto acento y pronunciación, detectó un hechizo de lenguaje.

-Gracias, es la primera vez que escucho ese cumplido- respondió con educación. Por lo general su cabello era de un aburrido color platino.

-Mi nombre es Prima, venimos del Supremo Colegio de Ragnarok, ella es Skalmold, Regina y Urd- señalo a las 3 chicas restantes- Y él es… él …- dudo un momento e intercambio unos segundos miradas con el resto de las chicas- Él es Harry- dijo finalmente, el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y avanzo.

-Soy Harry Potter- le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, Draco dudo un momento y finalmente la tomo para saludar, había algo en él que le llamaba muchísimo la atención, quizá era su porte, parecía un príncipe.- Mi Madre, a quien todos llaman cariñosamente Lily se llama Hilda, Es una Valkyria de primer rango y estas cuatro son mi escolta- Así que si era un príncipe después de todo, pensó Draco para sí, y sonrió con educación, la bendita educación que sus padres le inculcaron obligada y ceremoniosamente desde su infancia.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- se presentó sencillamente, si sus padres lo oyeran, ya estarían obligándolo a recitar el resto de su protocolaria presentación, sin más, volvió a darles la espalda y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una parte de las escaleras donde los cuadros charlaban animadamente.

¡Oye Draco!- grito uno de ellos, el resto de las paredes empezaron a ponerle atención al grupo que subía- Ten cuidando, en los siguiente barandales, desde ahí cayó el pobre de Ron, ¡Que dolor!- todos rieron poniendo en evidencia que no les dolía en lo absoluto. Alzo la mirada y respingo más la nariz, Griffindor estaba lleno de cuadros charlatanes y sin modales ¡Oh!, el señorito Black está enfadado- mas risas.

-¿Black?- escucho a sus espaldas, ahí iba, la familia de su madre no llevaba consigo una excelente reputación gracias a su tía la loca.- Que extraño- escucho más risas u cuchicheos a sus espaldas y aún le faltaban miles de escaleras hasta llegar.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio con las piernas adoloridas después de mucho tiempo- La contraseña la desconozco, he de imaginar que el Director ya se las ha dicho, si me disculpan debo ir por mis invitados- hizo un inclinación y miro al chico disimuladamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por el cansancio, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, el moreno al notarlo frunció el ceño- Permiso- dijo apresurado al ser pillado y bajo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cansadas piernas.

Podrías ser menos pesado Harry, estaba sonriéndote, no riéndose de ti- murmuro Prima- fue muy educado, nada simpático, pero la educación es primordial.

Además era muy lindo, ¿era suave su cabello?- chillo la otra chica, Prima asintió emocionada.

Tan Suave- canturreó- y tan pálido ¿Miraste sus ojos?- dijo con maldad, el muchacho se estaba sonrojando.

¡Eran plateados!- gritaron al unísono.

¡Ya basta!- les riño Harry- No es él, en mi sueño lo miro desde abajo, y Malfoy es de mi estatura- dijo desafiante, Prima alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Te saca una cabeza Harry, es casi de nuestra altura, es él, admítelo, tu madre fue muy precisa con la descripción, y nunca ha fallado- luego las cuatro volvieron a chillar y Harry las dejó ahí gritando- Nuestro Harry al fin se hará hombre.

-¡Contraseña!- grito el cuadro, una mujer robusta con un apretadísimo vestido lo miraba con una ceja alzada, dijo la contraseña y el cuadro se movió, entraron, las chicas seguían parloteando a su espalda.

….

-¡Que frío!- se quejó por centésima vez, odiaba el frío, la nariz se le ponía roja y empezaba a tener fluidos nasales- ¡Maldita alergia!- decía Draco mientras sentía el sillón hundirse a su lado percibiendo el aroma excesivamente dulzón del perfume de Pansy, era irónico que aún con la nariz congestionada pudiera sentir ese asqueroso olor.

-Buenas Noches Draco- batió sus pestañas con fingida sensualidad y junto sus labios en forma de beso, no sabía por qué lo hacía, le había dejado claro que ni en sus sueños más locos tendría una relación con ella.

-Hola- saludo secamente- Por favor no me molestes, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, no aguantaría ni dos segundos tu conversación sobre zapatos- se quejó, la chica hizo un gracioso mohín y abrió un paquete de chocolates, tomo algunos y se los llevo a la boca.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció la caja - los de la derecha son de menta, sé que te gustan mucho- Draco miro los chocolates, tenían unos bonitos adornos verdes, y así sin más le vino a la mente la mirada altiva de Potter, se removió incomodo de su asiento y tomo una de las trufas, sentía una enorme atracción por Potter y solo lo había visto una vez, tenía algo que lo hacía irresistible, quizá era su aura mágica, los descendientes de criaturas o seres mitológicos y mágicos, tenían un don muy fuerte para que cualquier mago o muggle cayera a sus pies, sobre todos los magos o brujas, sintió un leve sabor raro en la trufa, pero se percató demasiado tarde que jamás debía aceptar algo de Pansy, la miro con enojo y la chica le sonrió triunfante, sin más empezó a sentir un terrible sopor por la caldeada habitación hasta que se quedó dormido.

….

Harry se encontraba en la orilla del lago, tenía tantas ganas de remojar sus manos, había logrado escaparse de esa pandilla de idiotas hace rato, estaba nevando, siempre le había gustado ese ambiente frío, su madre solía sacarlo a ver nevar sumamente entusiasmada, le encantaba verla dar vueltas y su cabello rojizo contrastar con la blancura de la nieve, miro el cielo plomizo y pensó en Malfoy, las chicas tenían razón, encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de su madre, pero no le agradaba, demasiado estirado a su parecer, no lo creía un chico que lo acompañara a caminar por el lago, o le gustara volar con ese frio durante el invierno, tenía un aspecto tan delicado, claro que era atractivo, demasiado, y aunque su madre dijo que se enamoraría de él, se rehusaba, quería un amor de cuentos de hadas como el de sus padres, de repente empezó a sentir mucho sueño y sin poder equilibrarse cayó al lago, no sentía miedo no es como si pudiera morir ahogado, el cuarteto tenían el poder de encontrarlo justo cuando estaba en problemas, cuando empezó a hundirse en el lago, sonrió al escucharlas.

-¡Harry!-

…

Harry abrió sus ojos, al parecer durmió toda la noche por que ya estaban dándole los rayos del sol, miro a una a preocupada Prima, una muy grande, intentó hablar y escucho un graznido, quiso estirar su brazo y vio plumas, se puso de pie aunque no sentía diferencia de altura y miro sus patas, ¡sus patas! Entró en pánico, empezó a correr en círculo, la preocupación de su amiga desapareció cuando empezó a rodar a carcajadas.

¡Oh, dios! cuando tu madre dijo que esto pasaría nunca pensé que fuera tan gracioso-dijo Prima.

…

Draco abrió los ojos amodorrado, solo para sentarse en segundos, reviso si aún tenía la ropa puesta y si estaba en alguna habitación desconocida, seguía en la sala común y traía el uniforme de la noche anterior.

-¡Pansy!- grito exasperado, una asustadísima Pansy se asomó por las escaleras, su cara de culpabilidad demostraba sus sucias intenciones la noche anterior- ¿Qué me hiciste?- al no obtener respuesta decidió amenazarle- O me lo dices ahora o me veré la necesidad de mandar un mensaje a mis padres- y eso resultó, ella le tenía terror a su padre.

¡Oh lo siento Draco!, me deje llevar, yo…- se mordió el labio inferior y el chico entrecerró los ojos. -Yo te di la poción de "Felices por siempre"- dijo rápido y de corrido.

-La poción…- se puso lívido, conocía esa asquerosa poción, formaba parte del surtido rico de Amortentía, no tenía antídoto, era hasta encontrar a tu "verdadero amor" que se rompía el hechizo, es decir, que cuando fuera correspondido… aunque el hechizo podía variar, afectaba a ambas partes, él se sentía normal... en apariencia.

-Lo siento tanto, al parecer no hizo efecto, al menos no en mí, estuve toda la noche tratando de detenerte por todo el castillo, pero cuando saliste ya no pude seguirte, Weasley me atrapo- dijo Pansy.

-¿Salir?- preguntó, ella asintió.

-Después de que te durmieras, abriste los ojos como si estuvieras en trance y subiste esas malditas escaleras, después de que te quedaste ahí de pie frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, bajaste a toda velocidad, estaba tan preocupada de que cayeras por las escaleras, pero de repente como si obtuvieras la respuesta corriste hacia la puerta principal y abandonaste el lugar, te dirigiste al lago, pero no sé qué paso, se supone que estarías pensando en mí, porque ya sabes, eres demasiado educado para ignorarme.

-No estaba pensando en ti- dijo atónito- estaba pensando en Potter- murmuró, Pansy lo miro indignada.

-Mierda- dijeron al unísono.

-Debo encontrar a Potter ahora- y sin más salió disparado del lugar.

….

Draco se detuvo cerca del lago y envió a Pansy por algo de comer, habían recorrido todo el castillo y no encontraban a Potter por ningún lado, incluso hablaron con esa chica rara, la tal Granger quién les dio un sermón sobre la impuntualidad en las casas y los problemas que eso ocasionaba, después de que intentó darles unos broches raros huyeron fuera del castillo, Draco tenía la certeza de que sea lo que sea que haya provocado la poción de Pansy estaba en graves problemas

Unos fuertes graznidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos pesimistas, vio dos Cisnes pelear en el lago… ¡¿Cisne?!... Un sorprendido Draco se acercó a toda prisa a presenciar la terrible escena donde se veían dos cisnes, uno blanco y otro negro, ambos muy molestos, el Blanco estaba prácticamente sobre el negro y le estaba arrancando plumas de la coronilla, ambos animales detuvieron su pelea al sentir su presencia cerca de ellos y enfocaron su mirada en él, Draco se acercó con cuidado, amaba a esos animales, al parecer la familia de lado de su padre tenía una debilidad por todo tipo de aves.

-Prrr, prrr- empezó a trata de llamar a los animales hasta obtener su atención, el negro fue el primero en hacerle caso y perseguir a Draco enfadado, así fue como Pansy lo encontró a su regreso.

-¿Cisnes?- preguntó mientras Draco desmenuzaba su pan e intentaba dárselo a comer al ave pero ésta no le prestaba atención, ni lo miraba, estaba acurrucado en una parte alejada del lago.

-Los acabo de ver, bueno, eran dos, ahora solo esta Príncipe- Pansy lo miro como si se le hubiera vaciado el cerebro.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Le has puesto nombre?- Draco se sintió ruborizado- y seguimos sin encontrar a Potter- suspiró Pansy, al no obtener una respuesta- Lo siento de verdad Draco, no era mi intención que pasara esto.

-Claro que no desgraciada, tu intención era amarrarme a ti- dijo con hastió. Pansy rio alto, haciendo que el cisne les volteara a ver, al parecer enojado, acercándose para sentarse entre ambos, aquello emocionó a Draco y con cautela, deposito su mano sobre la pequeña cabecita, empezó a acariciar el espacio sin plumas.

-Pobre, lo dejaron calvo de aquí- dijo Draco, saco su varita y con un simple hechizo apareció una coronita de luz- bueno esto mantendrá tibia tu cabeza un par de horas, no creo que dure mucho- Pansy puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Draco.

-No sé cómo pueden gustarte esos bichos, huelen mal y son muy agresivos—dijo Pansy y para darle énfasis a sus palabras Príncipe le dio un picotazo en la pierna, la chica dio un grito y se levantó asustada- Me voy Draco, es obvio que no encontraremos a Potter, lo siento por ti, jamás se romperá el hechizo- muy indignada se fue dando fuertes zancadas en dirección al castillo.

-Está empezando a Nevar- susurró el rubio, al ver caer ligeros copos de nieve, miró al cisne hecho bolita junto a sus muslos y se quitó la bufanda para cubrir con ella el cuello del animalito, había intentado sacar a Príncipe del área del lago, pero no le fue posible, ya investigaría la razón más tarde, se levantó y se sacudió un poco la hierba que se había quedado en sus pantalones y dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza se despidió.

Encontró a Prima y a las demás chicas cenando, pero no a Harry, se veían tranquilas, incluso estaban riendo, suspiro aliviado, eso debía significar que estaba bien, guardo unos cuantos trozos de pan y algunas frutas y salió del gran del comedor, sin darse cuenta que cuatro pares de ojos estaban clavados a su espalda.

La luna semi oculta en las gordas y grises nubes mandaba escasos rayos de luz al lago, Draco se acercó lo más rápido que sus botas le permitieron, estaba preocupado, después de que entro al castillo había caído un fuerte nevada, pero no encontraba a Príncipe por ningún lado, de repente detuvo su búsqueda, ante él, estaba Harry, quien miraba el lago perdidamente, no iba muy abrigado, imaginaba que aquel frio no era nada para él, hasta que se percató de lo que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Príncipe?- Lazó Draco, el moreno lo miro aburrido.

-¿Una poción?- Harry contesto con otra, no parecía enfadado, no tenía expresión alguna y Draco tardo en comprender la pregunta- ¿Me hechizaste?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No- respondió Draco a la defensiva- Pansy me dio la poción de "Felices por siempre" la cual tiene el margen de error de hechizar a las personas en las que…- se detuvo, ¿Cómo explicar que estaba pensando justamente en el?

-Gracias- Harry camino hasta él y se detuvo a una distancia corta- Por sacarme del Lago anoche.

-¿Qué?- Draco no recordaba nada de eso- sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después de que empezó a dormirme la poción – Harry sonrió y asintió.

-¿Por qué me afecto a mí?- preguntó nuevamente, Draco se puso tenso y nervioso, sabía que al final tendría que decírselo.

-Porque mientras me comía el chocolate, estaba pensando en ti- Draco se ruborizó por lo tonto que sonó y al parecer también al otro chico le pareció vergonzoso por que desvió la mirada y notó que enrojecían sus orejas- Lo siento- se disculpó sin saber que más hacer.

-Vaya, esa es la declaración más extraña que me han hecho- rió Harry, Draco se atraganto con su propia saliva y tosió unas cuantas veces.

-En realidad, no me estaba declarando, bueno admito que si estaba pensando en ti y que me gustaste al verte, pero acabamos de conocernos – aquello se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Así es, un día y ya me han puesto un hechizo de amor- ambos se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a reír, Harry se dejo caer sobre la nieve y Draco lo siguió, se sentaron cerca pero no tanto, y aunque el ambiente se había normalizado, aún quedaba cierto grado de vergüenza en todo eso- ¿Cómo se rompe? ¿O como terminamos con todo esto? No es muy agradable pasar todo el día convertido en cisne- Draco soltó una carcajada y recordó la comida guardada en su bolso y se la dio.

-Toma, era para Príncipe pero bueno, al menos me has ahorrado el desmenuzarlo- Harry lo acepto y empezó a comer despacio, después de haberse pasado casi todo el día sin comer, aquello era buenísimo.

-Gracias, pero no me has respondido- dijo mientras mordía una manzana, Draco chistó y el rubor regresó hasta su cara.

-Como todo, cuando los involucrados se dan un beso de "amor verdadero"- recitó lo que leyó en el empaque de la poción que le dio Pansy, Harry rio nerviosamente.

-¿Es decir que seré un cisne eternamente?- Draco lo miro fingiendo lastima y Harry le tiro la manzana bufando- Para ya Idiota, esa es una poción que de seguro fue comprada en un centro ridículo de San Valentín, debe tener una solución más simple.

-Quizá si solo nos diéramos un abrazo se rompería- admitió el rubio, Harry pareció meditarlo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, Draco se acercó y abrió los brazos para darle el abrazo y sin esperárselo el moreno alzo el rostro y pego sus labios a los de él, Draco se quedó quieto y por un segundo con los ojos abiertos, hasta notar una suave y húmeda mordida en su labio inferior que le hizo cerrar los ojos, había recibido muchos besos, pero sin duda Harry tenía mucha experiencia, estuvieron besándose un rato y al separarse, unas pequeñas chispitas doradas brotaron entre ambos imaginaron que con aquello se completaba el "Felices por siempre".

-Admito que me ha gustado mucho esta solución- dijo Harry y Draco solo asintió en respuesta mientras se tocaba el labio inferior, Draco no menciono nada más, era todo muy extraño, llevaban un día… bueno dos, de conocerse y se sentía tan bien estar juntos, al menos para él.

-Quizá deberíamos asegurarnos de que está roto completamente- sugirió Harry, Draco no se esperaba eso y lo miro sorprendido.

…

8 de Enero, 1997

Colegio Howard magia y hechicería.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Querida Lily:

¿Cómo se ha sentido? Espero que su salud haya mejorado y que James le esté dando todo el amor que se merece, Harry se encuentra bien, demasiado bien, Draco es un chico encantador, le adjunto una foto del mencionado, aunque quizá Harry ya se lo haya descrito; después de pillarlos besándose frente al lago (imagine un sonido de asco ante tan repugnante y romántica escena) han estado frecuentándose en horas de estudio y paseos por los jardines, hemos dejado que se pierdan un rato, no queremos saber a qué grado de intimidad han llegado, pero al menos le hemos visto sonreír más que en casa, creemos que los seis meses estando aquí le servirán de mucho para poder tomar una decisión, extrañamos tanto el clima de Noruega.

Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero nos gustaría mucho ver una foto de la pequeña Lily ¿Se parece a usted?

Con Amor, Prima.

…

Harry miraba por todos lados, los alumnos se había aglomerado en la entrada para despedirles, ya varios grupos se habían retirado, Draco y él habían discutido, así que estaba preocupado de que no fuera a despedirse, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo debía reconocer que Draco era sumamente egoísta y rencoroso, sintió una alegría inmensa al reconocer una cabellera tratando de hacerse paso entre la multitud y para cuando éste llego a estar cerca de su grupo ya habían empezado a abordar.

-¡Draco!- alzo la manos para que fuera fácil ubicarlo, el chico sin aliento lo miro y acelero el paso hasta llegar a él para después envolverle en un fuerte abrazo- Te voy a extrañar- dijo Harry y era verdad; el tiempo juntos había hecho que los sentimientos entre ambos crecieran.

-Pensé que no te alcanzaría- hizo el abrazo más fuerte y Harry se lo devolvió con la misma añoranza.

-Solo será un año- rezongo sin más y Draco asintió depositando un beso en la coronilla- Te escribiré con frecuencia, y aún está la red Flu, además podremos pasar las vacaciones juntos- repitió el discurso de la noche anterior, Draco asintió malhumorado.

-Bien, sé que no cambiaras de opinión – El director había dado la opción a los alumnos que quisieran quedarse a terminar el año, podrían hacerlo, y de hecho un grupo se quedó, pero Harry decidió irse, quería terminar el colegio en casa, y regresar para su especialidad para residir en Londres, después de todo, los varones no tenían la posibilidad de optar por ningún lugar Real o de importancia en su ciudad natal, para Harry la posibilidad que le daba su estatus social disminuyo con el nacimiento de su hermana pequeña.

Se dieron un beso y se despidieron, Harry subió al barco y le sonrió. Un año pasaba rápido.


End file.
